


And I Am Not Alone

by duplicity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Digital Art, Do not repost, Eurydice!Harry Potter, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Orpheus!Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/pseuds/duplicity
Summary: For the Halloween Big Bang hosted in my Discord server! The prompt was for Tom and Harry as Orpheus and Eurydice.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: distractions 💬 halloween big bang 2020





	And I Am Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha) in the [Distractions_Halloween_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Distractions_Halloween_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ancient greek/roman au  
> tom = orpheus  
> harry = eurydice
> 
> after harry's death, tom is (needless to say) distraught. he can't quite grasp the fact that harry is *gone*. determined, tom ventures into the underworld to explain to hades and persephone, the royals of the underworld. moved by tom's explanation, hades allows tom to take harry back into the land of the living - as long as he doesn't look back at harry as he leaves.  
> overjoyed, tom does as they say, and begins to leave the underworld. near the top, and unnerved by the lack of footsteps following him, tom turns back, and harry must stay in the underworld forever.  
> -  
> if ya wanna change it up a bit, you're more than welcome to do so <3  
> this is my favourite greek story and i'd love to see it with this ship~

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anything about hadestown but i stole the title from there anyways :D
> 
> find my writing updates and sneak peeks on tumblr [here](https://duplicitywrites.tumblr.com) !
> 
> feel free to join my personal discord server for my writing [here](https://discord.gg/BJRP4A5)!


End file.
